Verslun: February 8th, 1016
"What a shit hole." The town stinks of excrement and fowl deeds; how any being could consider this place a worthy a home is beyond comprehension. Alas, it was the place I needed to be. An old member of the Marshals resides in the city and would certainly know something of the Odaran, however, it is unlikely the information will be given freely. I'll begin my search in the pubs and move to brothels until I get the information I need. ... I got the information I needed but my disguise proved to be less convincing then I first thought; I had only a few moments: The air was thicker on the southern side of town, vagabonds and degenerates littered the muddy street with no sense of self preservation. I had tracked the former Marshal to a pub of low quality. When I entered the room stirred as my presence had broke the soft lull of the drunken air. I noticed my informant across the room and immediately made for him, there was no reason to linger longer than needed. "Gods b'damned. Camillus 'All." he spat from behind his cup as he saw me approaching. "It is good to see you too B-" "Shhh! Don' say it, you tryin' to get m' killed." He half whispered, looking around to see who was watching. A few scattered men stared from around the room. "Piss-off ya damned wretches, can' a man have a drank wit'is pal in peace!" The wretches returned to their attention to their drinks. "An' you, sit'chir ass down an' make it quick." "I require but a minute of your time. I am looking for a man and I believe he has made his way through Verslun sometime in the past month." He stared back at me with a menacing scowl, the wrinkles upon his face aged him beyond his years. "An' what makes you tink dat I know em?" "Because you are a man who needs to know what is going on in his town." He stared back at me with and angry glare before looking away and slamming his cup down. "Damn you 'All. What the'ell do'se look like?" He was reluctant to help me but knew that I would not leave otherwise. "He is tall and has only one arm with a large beard carrying a single braid down the middle." I looked around to see the bar stir and a the few men looking toward my direction quickly went back to their drinks. My time was running out. My informant's expression change from a scowl to one of concern upon my Odaran's description. "Gods b'damned. Listen 'All, I like ya boy, so I'll talk but I'm warnin' ya. This man is dangerous." I noticed the pub stir some more; my presence had upset them long enough. "Tell me what you know, be quick man." "I don' know much. He's 'eading North..." he paused to think, "...North to Oden or Larkenvale; he's...lookin' for sometin' strange, some kinna magic. I don' know wha' but wha'ever it is, it can' be good." "Who is this man?!" I thought. "Now get or these boys 'al stove ya 'ead in." He finished his drink and looked away from me. "An' tell all me old mates I'll see em in the Land-o-Judgemen'." "Thank You." I spoke as I turned to leave. "Wait!." He called, grabbing my arm. "Make your way ta Kour. The man was lookin' for some slave." I turned and left, just in time too, had I remained any longer I may have found the exit blocked. I set out to head North, I just pray that may catch the man before he leaves Arn. I make now for the camp of Kour; some of my fellow Marshals are presiding there to keep the slaves under control, I shall enlist their help in catching this man. If he is dangerous enough to scare Brayden then I shall need all the help I can get.